Mublood
by LadyMahariel
Summary: Nothing has gone right for Noh since she was four, her pops admitting that he doesn't think she's his, none of the kids of school liking her and now she's been told she's a witch! Maybe things will get better for her when she's admitted to Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. However, it seems that the House she's sorted into is anything but friendly.
1. Mudblood o1

**This is a story of Noh Knight, a muggleborn witch who tries to find herself in a world that was in front of her the entire time. It's hard not being accepted by the people in your house, and this is her journey to show them the reason why she's there to begin with.**

 **Mudblood is the muggleborn version of the story Blood Traitor that follows Martel Selwyn - a pureblood.**

 **I own nothing of Harry Potter, expect for Noh and any other characters that will be introduced as OCs.**

* * *

A woman with piercing blue eyes glared at the man with dirty blond hair who was looking worriedly down at the woman in the hospital bed before him. " _Daniel_ , I swear to God if you get me preg -!" The woman with raven black hair screamed as she felt a contraction pierce through her abdomen. Her husband Daniel grimaced and sucked in a breath as he felt his wife's hand squeeze his at an ungodly amount of force.

The two were sitting in a lovely pale yellow hospital room, outside the window it was a beautiful looking sunset of July 7th 1979. Yet here in the room, it seemed anything but beautiful as one woman was screaming bloody murder and her husband appeared as if he was ready to pass out from the pain that his wife was inflicting upon him. Oh, yeah the nurses definitely believed that he was one of the most sissiest fathers-to-be in this building.

It took little more than three hours added upon the already existing thirteen hours of Lorraine Knight already having been in labour before there was a piercing scream in the little hospital room. There was a chorus of giggles and congratulations once the scream dulled into a crying wail. Lorraine released her husband's hand and laid back down into her hospital bed, breathing heavily yet smiling gleefully as one of the nurses brought over a small baby girl with a small blob of nearly platinum looking blonde hair sitting on her head.

Lorraine grinned before finding herself nearly falling asleep as the doctors awaited for whatever was left from inside of the womb. Daniel Knight took his daughter into his arms wrapped up in a pastel pink blanket and already donning a little white hat saying _It's a Girl!_ He felt so blessed to finally have a child of his own, his brother and his wife had brought two children already, one was three and the other was one.

" _Noh_ … Daniel, her name… _Noh_." Lorraine mumbled as she finally finding herself being allowed to fall asleep. They traveled across the world before they actually decided to come into London and settle down. The couple stayed in Japan for many months, learning all that they wished to learn about the culture. Lorraine was enthralled by by _Noh Masks_ , finding the culture behind them macificint.

Daniel grinned and nodded his head and kissed his daughter's forehead and holding the small babe close to his chest. He couldn't believe that they were starting a family now…

 _You are a You,_

 _Destined for something greater_

 _Eww…_ The thought spazzed through the young mind of a four year old that laid in bed, it was horribly early in the morning, the birds weren't even chirping! Blue gray eyes opened slowly and stared into the darkness. Yet the sensation of something dry and wet made the young child wake and move her hand away from her small cheek. Some time during the night she must've began to drool, a mixture of both new and dry droll was against her cheek and hand, Noh suspected it was also on her pillow too.

Although that wasn't the reason why she had woken up, her drool hadn't been the culprit of the reasoning why she woke up at all. Even if it was, the small child would do what she always does, flip the pillow over and go right back to sleep. No, there was something else that woke Noh up.

A sobbing sound down the hall.

Gray blue eyes blinked slowly before getting out of her small bed. There was something about the sound of whomever was crying that was familiar, as if she had been listening to it in a far off dream like state. Thankfully neither her mum nor pa would close her door all the way, in case she had fallen out of bed or needed to get out of the room for whatever needs.

Noh could remember her mother and father telling her and some of their friends about the first few months on how she had pure platinum blonde hair. Now though, her hair having turned darker until it was a soft mixture between her father's dirty blonde and bleached straw yellow hair. If anything, she was a slight mixture look between her father and whoever else from either side of the Knight-Chambers family.

That's when she became startled hearing what was a mixture of hushed harsh yelling between two people. It caused delicate blonde brows to knit together in confusion, Noh didn't feel scared or worried, after all this was her home. So the only people that were in the house happened to be her, her mum and pa.

" _Daniel_ , don't start with this again!" Noh stood around the corner doorway that led into the kitchen where she heard her mum's harsh whisper. There was a force behind it as she tried to settle the tempo in her voice, her mum's word were still slightly shaky from the sob that she released what seemed like a few moments earlier.

Noh jumped when she heard a slamming sound on the countertop and there was heavy breathing. "Then tell me, Lorraine, are you sure that _Noh_ , is a hundred percent mine?" There was silence that filled the Kitchen as Noh found her stomach drop. A hundred percent his? Wasn't that man in the kitchen around the corner her father?

She rounded the corner.

"God damnit Lorraine! Is Noh my daughter?!"

A sob racked Lorraine Knight's body as she flung herself from the stool of the island, realizing who had rounded the corner into the Kitchen. Wide, scared and teary gray eyes stared at the scene in front of her four year old body. She wasn't her pa's daughter.. that wasn't her daddy…?

Tears streaked down her small child like cheeks, the arms that were wrapped around her and the salty lukewarm tears that pitted against her shoulder felt so different and far off. Noh didn't feel like she was standing in the doorway to her kitchen, instead it felt like she was beginning to disappear.

When she finally began to feel like she was tangible again, there was a flush against her delicate soft pale skin. It was as if something had broke inside of the young four year old. Eyes became distant and seemed to lack the emotion that was eating her up inside.

Despite the fact Daniel Knight stood there against the island, he watched as his… as Noh stared straight at him, but it appeared as if she was looking more through him rather than at him.

That he wasn't even there to begin with.

 _You aren't like they,_

 _You are something special & greater than they_

If there was anything that a nine year old Noh hated, would happen to be whenever the lunch period rolled around. Did she enjoy her classes? Barely, but they were much better than her basically shoving herself back into the same corner every other day since she started this horrid school. There were often times when people would approach her and try to befriend her, the key word being tried.

Noh scoffed to herself as she pushed around the food in front of her that could be called mashed potatoes, oh god did it move? The light blonde haired child huffed out hot air, it could be seemed as surprising for a child that had such a grasp on reality, who could already be so bitter.

Fifth grade, that's what she was and already dreading the rest of her life. Ah, lest her food decides to get away from her, Noh picked up a forkful of the mushy substance and shoved it into her mouth in hope of being able to enjoy it this time already. Whether or not that was going happen was still to debate.

"Oi, lookie who's sitting in the corner again!" Noh felt like spitting out the substance when she heard that shrilling voice. Oh, no it wasn't a female that was spewing taunting sounds, yet it was none other than Ethan Smith.

Gray eyes looked up tiredly and boredly at the dirty haired child, oh how Noh loathed the poor boy who was what, maybe a year older than her? Noh tried to ignore his existence after the first encounter where they didn't like each other. Despite the fact that the two children disliked each other, their mothers got along famously.

It was infuriating.

Noh blinked slowly, taking in those that were around Ethan this time around. Sarah O'Rouke, Elena Su, Roderick O'Kefe and William Bursak. The typical group of people that would follow around this kid, not that Noh would truly care about the fact that these people would be following him around. To be quite honest, Noh really didn't care about the idea of getting along with people.

They were stupid and they were well… really, really stupid.

"What do you want Ethan? Can't I eat in peace of a single day." Noh moaned as she rest her chin upon her open palm. She really didn't feel like dealing with any of them today, it just simply wasn't her day at all. However, it seemed like Ethan wasn't in the mood not to be taken serious at all this afternoon. It caused Noh to roll her little gray eyes as the boy in front of her began to show signs of throwing a tantrum.

"You know, if you didn't always act like a prat you'd have friends!" The small boy stomped his foot against the hard wood floors of the school's cafeteria. His little friends began to nod their heads in agreement while crossing their arms and trying to look intimidating.

It was entertaining considering they were all a group of nine and ten year olds.

One of the girls giggled and what their comment was really made her forget exactly what her name was. "Maybe it's because her parents don't love her that she's such a prat." The small girl giggled as her hazel eyes swam with a quiet taunt in them.

Noh found her insides become like jell-o, or like pudding. All sloppy and liquidly and cold… Her parents…? Yeah, sure Noh got used the idea of her pop not being her pop because.. because of that one night, despite the fact that ever since that night all that her pop tries to do is really show that he is her dad, and that he loves her very much. But yet Noh didn't believe it, she was smarter than that..

But her mum? No, her mum was everything to her, she was there every time that she fell down and got a cut on her knee, she was there when Ethan made her cry for the very first time ands he was there for her mother when her pops had gone off on her that one night when she was four years old. No, Noh could accept the fact that her pop may, but her mother?

Noh stood up and slammed her small hands against the table top. "Y- You know nothing, you little pig!" Gray eyes snapped shut, all that Noh could think of was the idea that Ethan was actually a little pig. That's all he acted like, pushing people down during their recess, he ate like a disgusting pig with his food - hearing him from the other side of the cafeteria.

Some of Ethan's friends gasped before screaming, it was their screams that caused Noh to open up her eyes to see that majority of Ethan's face had appeared to become like a pigs. Noh stood there and gaped as she saw the ten year old grasp at what was once a nose and became a snout; he screamed but that scream quickly became a snorting sound.

That was the first time that Noh felt like she didn't belong in the place where she was being forced to be in.

 _You'll be shown a World_

 _A world where you're just like the next person_

The next morning Noh told her mum that she didn't feel good, coming down with a cold and even playing the part of coughing and having the sniffles. Of course Mrs Knight became worried over her daughter's well being and told the small blonde child to get right back into her bed and rest for the rest of the day.

There was a knock at the door around 1:00pm when Mrs Knight was making chicken noodles for her daughter, the small blonde had moved from her bed and onto the family couch when the knock came at the door. Little fingers pulled the blinds away from the window to see some strangely dressed woman at the door, gray eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lorraine Knight opened up the door to find a woman just a tad wee bit taller than her, wearing heavy dark purple and green tinted velvet robes, a pointy black hat with a few feathers pointing out from one side. Graying black hair was pulled back into a tight bun as spectacles rested upon her sharpy nose bridge.

"Why, hello. You must be Lorraine Knight, is your daughter home by chance, your husband too?" There was a sense of authority to the woman's voice causing Lorraine to stutter and allow the woman into her house. The two women whispered by the front door as Noh strained herself to listen to what's going on.

By the time the older woman entered the living room, Noh had turned off the TV and watched as her mother went off into the Kitchen, muttering something about making tea for whatever was going on. Gray eyes met with a vibrant colour of youthful looking green eyes, and those eyes suddenly lit up with a slight twinkle in them.

Minerva wouldn't admit until she met up with Albus that following afternoon, that there was something a little bit special about her.

"You must be Noh, we heard about your little stunt yesterday." Minerva smiled softly as she watched Gray eyes fill with surprise meanwhile her face held a emotion of discontentedness and mistrust. It was rather interesting to see for someone so young to have a deeper grip on their emotions and knowing how to outwardly show them.

By the time Lorraine had entered back into the room, Minerva had found herself settling down into a chair, looking quite content and taking in the muggle finished room meanwhile watching as the nine year old looked so upset with someone new being inside of their home. Lorraine handed tea over to the older woman meanwhile settling down on the couch beside her child.

It was as Lorraine took a sip of her tea that Minerva admitted that her daughter was a witch, causing the woman to sputter out her tea.

The older woman chuckled and excused herself. "I apologise, Mrs Knight. My name is Minerva McGonagall, I am the deputy Headmistress of a school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yesterday during your daughter's lunch break, she had a bit of accidental magic incident."

Lorraine looked at her daughter with shock, but found herself even more surprised when her daughter wasn't as surprised as she was. "A - A witch? How could this be, I - I mean… wel - well…" Lorraine sputtered as Minerval smiled gently.

Noh blurted though, "It proves that pops isn't my dad." The blonde haired girl looked at the carpet with a scorned look on her face as Lorraine turned to scold her child about the entire situation. On the other hand, Minerva looked at the small child with a surprise and sorrowful look on her face.

Well… Minerva would never admit it because she was unaware of the family's position, there could be a chance that she was… yes, a half blood. But yet, Minerva watched the emotions swirl in those gray eyes as they looked up from the ground. No, this child was a muggle born with a magic more pure than any magic she's ever seen.

Minerva smiled gently and moved from the chair and crouched down with ease in front of the child. "No my child, you are quite a special one. Come September 1st of 1991, you will be at King's Cross, platform 9 ¾ to come to Hogwarts."

Noh found herself genuinely smiling for maybe the first time in a long time.

 _March Forward,_

 _But always take a look back, for it may not be there for long_

Noh scowled as her mother's embrace was tighter than anything else in the world, and she couldn't believe the look on her… on Daniel Knight's face. The years weren't as kind as some would hope for the Knight family. Things got more and more sourer when the husband of Lorraine was told that Noh was a witch.

Between Noh and Daniel, it was all believed that it was Noh who was tolerating the man who had once again jumped to the conclusion that maybe Noh wasn't his daughter, after all he didn't have magic. Once again, Noh was there to hear her mother's sobs and the target of an accidental spurt of magic that involved plates and glass.

The blonde eleven year old couldn't understand why the man was actually with her by this point, why would he come to the train station if he didn't think that she was his? It made her stomach do upsetting things that she found disgusting.

"Mum! I'll be fine," The blonde flinched away from her mother's touch, rubbing her shoulders suddenly feeling cold all of a sudden. "It's a school, mum, there will be people looking out for me." Noh frowned though, she didn't like the idea of leaving her mother around the man that stood behind her and she didn't like the idea of being watched over.

Yeah sure this was a school where there were other students attending that were definitely like her, something called a muggleborn, a first generation witch or wizard born between two muggles. Apparently that's what they called people without magic. Noh had snickered when Daniel found that part out and was furious of being referred to that behind his back.

Heaving a small sigh, Noh allowed a small corner smile escape her facade just as a small ashy looking Maine Coon cat pounced between the space between Noh and her mum. The blonde took a single step and watched as the animal bound towards a family with red hair, just as she was then ran over by someone else.

Noh found herself kissing the pavement as she looked up to see a girl with hazel-green eyes and long brown hair, her skin was slightly tan and her eyes were pleading and apologising. "I am so sorry!" And with that, the girl got up and chased after the cat.

The muggleborn witch growled deeply in her chest as she was about to bark to her, having moved herself to a kneeling position. All of a sudden there was a woman who ghastly looked like the small girl who had ran off. She apologised but paused and then looked down at Noh.

The blonde young pre teen scowled and had a look of utter disgust behind her emotionless facade. There was a spark of actual shock and surprise on the woman's face, all for looking at the blonde girl who was pulling herself off the ground, Noh crossed her arms and actually scowled which caused the woman to run off after the child that Noh presumed to be her daughter.

"Stupid prissy socialites."

"Noh Astrid Knight!"

 _Bullet proof Skin_

 _But a heart of beating flesh_

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad?"

Noh found herself stirring out of her slumber as she looked up to find two students her own age looking at her with a sense of hopefulness. A girl with slightly bushy hair and brown eyes, another was a boy that appeared slightly pudgy and rather nervous compared to the girl who had barged into the compartment.

Groaning Noh thought back to hearing any toad sounds until her eyes traveled above to the overhang. A curious brow raised seeing… a toad sitting upon the metal overhang. If she could, the muggleborn would bang her head against the glass window. Of course fate would make it so that the toad was in her compartment and forcing her to interact with human contact.

" _That_ , toad?" Noh pointed offhandedly towards the creature. The small boy lit up with excitement and announced a name along the name of Trevor.. such a strange name for a toad. The girl on the other hand smiled with relief before looking back at Noh with a friendly look on her face.

For some odd reason Noh had a pang in her chest, she seemed so nice… and warm. Why was she looking at her like that? usually people didn't look at Noh with that look before, a look of like… acceptance. "Thank you, my name is Hermione Granger, that's Neville. What's your name?"

Noh found herself becoming nervous which was unlikely, she was never nervous. Noh Astrid Knight was _never_ nervous, and that was slightly upsetting factor at the moment. "Noh, my name is Noh Knight." Gray eyes met brown and they had… huh.

Hermione eyes lit up for a moment. "Are you a muggleborn by chance?" With that, Hermione took a seat across from her meanwhile Neville sat beside Hermione. Noh realized that this was going to become a very long train ride to this school.

Nodding slowly, Noh admitted that she was. With that, Hermione spurted into a story about how she found out that she was a witch herself, being muggleborn too. Noh's gray eyes became to dull out even more until the blonde wasn't even paying attention and would often glance out the window.

After a while, there was a question that brought Noh out of her daze. "What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Blinking a few times, her gray eyes filled with a light that showed her attention was brought back to reality. The muggleborn blonde raised a brow. "House… what do you mean by house?"

"Oh! Hogwarts has Four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. I think I would do very well in Gryffindor, it sounds like a magnificent house!"

Maybe it wasn't the first time, but Neville finally spoke up. "I'll probably be in Hufflpuff…"

Houses… huh…

And before any of them knew it, all of the first years were gathered into a rather large hall. Floating candles and everything of that nature. All witchy and wizardry. Of course Noh wouldn't admit how much she was in awe of the place, how could something like this exist without anyone else finding out about it?

So many questions were filling the muggleborn's head, anything about magic and how it could exist without any of the muggles finding out about it was outstanding and remarkable!

All of a sudden there was something called a sorting ceremony and one by one everyone was being separated into one of the Four houses that Hermione had described to Noh along the way to Hogwarts. Both Neville and Hermione had been sorted into Gryffindor, Noh couldn't help but feel happy for the duo even though Neville looked scared out of his wits with the sorting.

" _Noh Knight_."

Noh hated how the place got eerily silent, but her heart felt a little bit calmer when Minerva gave the young child a heart warming look. The stool look old and unstable and Noh found herself not even sitting on it wholeheartedly and scowled as the old raggy hat was about to be laid upon her head.

 _If it isn't Alycia's descent…_

 _ **SLYTHERIN!**_

The Sorting Hat announced loudly, and the table full of emerald and silver that would usually cheer looked on in shock and almost horror. Noh found her nose scrunching up in disgust with the looks on their faces, almost missing the looks of sorrow and fearful look coming from Hermione and Neville.

There was room among other first years that didn't have a prissy look on their faces that Noh slide in quietly with them. One of them looked at her with a bit of confusion. "What's with these guys?"

Noh shrugged her shoulders and listened onward with slight interest, the gears in her head were turning in a different direction though. She listened to the comments that were being made about her behind her back, almost literally.

" _Are you serious?"_

" _Salazar would have a heart attack…"_

" _Stupid bloody hat!"_

" _Why would a_ _ **mudblood**_ _be allowed into Slytherin?"_


	2. Mudblood o2

**I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the OCs that are introduced throughout the story.**

 **I also want to mention that there will be some abit tweaks and changes that I'll make throughout the story. I've watched the movies and if I can find the books I'll be reading them. So for now, I'm going by the movies and adding aspects that I'm aware of & my own tweaks**

* * *

It was stifling the atmosphere that settled upon the Slytherin table as they went through the last few names that were to be entering their first year. There were so many stares, gasping and glares that were going on at the table, the whispers were the worst though.

A girl who was possibly a year or two older than Noh stared and looked around her entire table, acting appalled by their reactions. A girl two seats diagonally tried to act secretive as she attempted to explain what was going on with the rest of their houses. But of course Noh could hear the whispering and turned her head to look at the third year female.

"I'm muggleborn."

Her voice sounded like a hissing snake, it made the third year's eyes widen before they softened and shook her head and scolded her friend across the table for trying to insinuate something.

It was slightly surprising on Noh's behalf of why someone would scold another housemate. But it was quickly being known that this house had no love for those who were born muggleborn. Noh found herself fiddling with wisps of her hair until she found a boy sit directly across from her. She looked up to find pale blue grey eyes staring back with a twinge of interest.

Noh scowled quickly, her face betraying the thoughts that maybe this person would befriend her. However, she figured that this boy hadn't realized exactly who she was, or more importantly what she is. Her eyes flickered towards the head of the Great Hall, the names were finally winding down.

That's when she found a particular set of eyes glaring down the table into her head. When she caught those eyes, her heart dropped into her stomach. But she wouldn't let the fear that was swimming in her chest reach her eyes.

They were a brilliant colour of green, as if the sun was shining brightly through spring leaves on the trees. One would expect for these colours to be a heaven sent, something that would grace a beautiful face. Yet, these eyes were different. They were bright indeed, but that light was betrayed by the hatred that was swimming on the surface.

The young man's jawline was set, sharp with broad shoulders to accompany his form. She couldn't remember what he looked like if she had seen him earlier when standing. But from what she could tell, he was full of muscle.

"Ignore him."

Words caused Noh's head to snap straight, and if she had been any faster she'd probably get whiplash. The boy her age, whose hair was an extremely dirty brown-blond mixture was staring back down the table towards the young man with the livid emerald eyes. His own eyes were calm but Noh could see what was beyond that.

The blonde swallowed a snippy comeback as the Headmaster, Dumbledore if she recalled correctly, began to speak - welcoming the new students and the old, congratulating those that were to graduate this coming year, and then some. After his speech was concluded, food appeared on the tables.

Noh didn't want to admit, but the aspects of magic was fascinating, beautiful even. A hint of a smile reached her eyes, this was something that she loved now even if she couldn't use it outside of these walls for another couple of years. Oh yes, she learned as much as she could before coming to the school. Not diligent in her studies, but she wanted to at least have a grasp of what she was walking into.

"Better get some food before the _mudblood_ contaminates it."

Small hands clenched into fists, hearing the slur again. It was a slur, other people used muggleborn in an almost respective term but yet it seemed that people used mudblood instead. Something whispered in her head, use the magic, use magic that you were _born_ with. Instead, Noh shoved that voice into the dark corners of her head before taking whatever food that no one seemed mildly interested in.

It wasn't long before Noh found another pair of eyes on her, the boy that sat across from her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Her voice snapped, causing the eyes to blink in confusion and it dawned upon the owner of those eyes that they had been staring at the person ahead.

He coughed slightly, pushing his food around on the bronze coloured plate. The blonde snapped the piece of meat that she had put on her plate. "What's your name?" A mumbled voice sounded hollow in her ears as she chewed on the meat looking at the boy ahead. He decided to speak instead of staring this time.

She wanted to say congratulations on the fact that he could speak instead of stared. She breathed slowly, her temper or at least the 'sass' as her mum would call it, was something that she struggled to control when faced with people who couldn't contain their own emotions or mind their own business.

Noh decided to ignore him and turn her attention towards her food, pushing it around and suddenly finding herself without an appetite. "You should ignore them, you know." A soft velvety voice spoke up beside Noh that she hadn't even noticed the pale blonde hair girl sitting beside her with light green eyes.

The boy across the table rolled his eyes and averted them to his own dinner plate. Meanwhile, Noh was surprised to find someone talking to her who didn't have an apparent staring problem. She smiled softly and unevenly, as if she was nervous about actually being able to talk. _You're a mudblood, you prat. Of course she's nervous._ The blonde girl mentally frowned but yet wore that same look on her face.

"Does it look like it bothers me?" Noh scoffed before putting something in her mouth that was some type of substance. She really didn't care by this point if she would be making friends with any of these people, they all seemed to be on in the same.

Noh noticed the twinge in her eyes. "Yeah, I can tell…"

For the rest of the meal, Noh decided that it was high time that she should ignore everyone at the table. Even though she tried, Noh found a particular set of eyes on her forum - an obvious glare. There was another pair beside those glaring and Noh did something that spooked a few of the people there.

She glared back.

There was a tension that settled over the Slytherin table that very few of the students wanted to break that tension further up the table they went. Slowly time dwindled onward and sooner than later it was time to probably go to bed. Or at least that's what happened when the Perfect who introduced herself as Gemma and began to lead the Slytherins towards where Noh assumed to where everyone would be staying. Some of the upperclassmen had already left to the location.

The blonde found herself trailing behind the group of Slytherins as Gemma kept announcing for everyone to keep up and hurry up.

Who knew that this was how she was going to start this school year? For the fact that this house seemed to outwardly hate who she was the fact that she was a mudblood? For a moment Noh found herself visibly shaking with disgust. Why in bloody hell would someone allow her to live underneath the same roof, banner, what bloody else there could.

The brooding first year eventually saw the tail end of her house round a corner to then find the Perfect Gemma standing there with a slightly drained look on her face yet she perked up once seeing the blonde round the corner. "Ah, I knew we were missing one." She mumbled, the sound of being tired weighed heavily.

For some odd reason, Noh found herself being flushed with embarrassment. "My apologies. " The young girl mumbled standing in front of Gemma, her body tensed - whether in fear or discomfort - as a hand laid gently on her shoulder looking up to find dark caramel brown eyes looking down warmly.

"Please forgive our house… Muggleborns are rarely sorted into Slytherin," Gemma spoke softly looking down the hall into a green illuminated room. "The last one was… I don't believe we can remember, that's why they are so shocked." It was odd, seeing another person from Slytherin disappointed in the way that everyone was acting.

With that, Gemma escorted Noh into the common room and told her which way to go for the first year girl's dormitory. The blonde muggleborn nodded her head almost numbly and found herself instead remaining in the common room.

She couldn't remember making the trip to her bed that night.

* * *

"Get up! You're going to make us bloody late, Knight!"

Noh found herself waking up with a jolt, a very angry looking auburn female was walking away from her bed all dressed and ready for classes. All that the blonde did was blink out confusion before scowling deeply, not seeing the concerned looking darker blonde in the corner of the room.

Despite the rude awakening, Noh found herself getting out of the common room faster than any of her other classmates. She noticed the Portrait's password and quickly memorised it, _Pureblood_. Of course that was the password, Noh had scowled as she rushed herself out of the common room.

If anything, Noh didn't understand why the hell the auburn haired girl woke her up so rudely, they had Potions first thing. Where was the Potion classroom? The Dungeons. Where was the Slytherin Common room? The Dungeons

Frustrated already and this was actually the official first day of attending Hogwarts. Mumbling something, Noh found herself realizing that they would be sharing a Potions Class with Gryffindor. It seemed that there were quite a few of Gryffindors in the room by this point, even the boy whom had been staring at her at the feast was there with a girl that had ran her over yesterday as well.

Frowning, one thing that Noh knew she wasn't going to do was object herself to be sitting back there with the rest of her house. Instead, her eyes flew to a familiar bush of brown curly hair. She's never admit it, but seeing Hermione helped her calm down a bit. From being able to talk on the train, it was pleasant knowing someone outside of her house that would actually talk to her. More Slytherins began to trickle into the Potions room as Noh took her seat alongside a fellow muggleborn and not to her surprise, Noh found that her housemates were a bit more calmer and less hostile with the fact that a snake immersed itself in with some lions.

Noh did notice though the light blonde hair girl from yesterday who exchanged a shy and graceful looking smile that did cause Noh to pause and raise a brow. "How was your first night?" Hermione chimed onto Noh's left, causing the Slytherin to turn her head and hold a slight corner smile.

She shook her head and scratched the back of her neck. "It was… awful, the dinner portion. So many looks and people mumbling… something." Mudblood. That's what they had called her, Noh had little to no understanding of the wizarding world but yet from the way that her housemates used the word, it wasn't something that should be used in front of people such as herself.

Perhaps she should ask the boy with a staring problem, or perhaps the other girl. Noh sighed and continued. "I stayed in the common room for most of the night, I don't remember even getting into bed." Eyes Down casted, it was strange and she doubt that the blonde girl could heft her up a flight of stairs.

That's when Professor Snape walked through the doors and eyed every single student in the room and she felt his eyes settle on her. Noh looked up into his black eyes, oddly enough she could see herself reflecting back looking up with a slight wonder. She shook herself, no, don't look wondrous about something or someone. They don't care, especially here. _You'll only feed them the fire that they need!_

Professor Snape began to speak, directly to Harry Potter. Eyes looked away and she felt herself desiring to curl up into some type of ball.. If only she could.

* * *

"You'll come sit with me, yes?" Daphne spoke, her eyes lit up in excitement as pale blue gray eyes reflected the excitement. Apparently the shy blonde girl was Daphne Greengrass, a very graceful young lady. They finally began to speak three periods before the flying practice indicent. After Madam Hooch had returned and continued on with the lesson, Noh had witness that flying was not Daphne's forte at all.

On the other hand, Noh felt herself feel light and almost free. Maybe she could go straight out towards the sea and never turn back. Now, Daphne was excited as a puppy with the idea that Noh would actually sit with her, which caused the muggleborn to flinch at the idea of becoming warm with someone of her house.

However, a chuckle caused both girls to jump and find yet another first year Slytherin standing there. "Ah! Malcolm, it's been quite some time! How is Martel? Madam and Sir Selwyn aren't upset are they?" Daphne's lips moved a mile a minute before they settled into a concerned frown. Her eyes flickered between Noh's unsettled look and Malcolm's bemused look. "Oh! Oh! Noh, this is Malcolm Selwyn, Malcolm this is Noh Knight!"

Noh found her hand eloped with a large warm hand meanwhile two dainty small hands forced them together in a light grasp. Pale gray blue eyes looked up into similar reflecting ones. Her breath was caught somewhere between her chest and her throat as she looked up at the first year boy who was only a tad taller than her.

A scowl marred her face, her hand ripped back into her side as Noh crossed her arms appearing upset with the sudden human contact. "Go on ahead, Daphne. Me and _Noh_ , will catch up with you." Selwyn smiled a charming smile as the young girl squeaked and scurried of towards the Great Hall.

That left the two Slytherins alone and Noh quickly turned her gaze into a glare meanwhile Malcolm had a smirk on his face, hands sliding into his school pants. "Was that hard? Should I ask Daphne about everything about you?" Malcolm snarked and chuckled as the muggleborn girl glare intensified.

"And you must be the biggest Prat so far. I'll use Daphne as a shield." Noh snarled before walking in the direction of the great hall. The muggleborn knew that the Selwyn wasn't far behind her as his shoes clicked against the stone floor. "You really have a staring problem."

Malcolm had been staring again, and he was quite a bit surprised to find just how often that he was indeed staring at this girl. There was something about her, Malcolm knew right away that she was indeed Muggleborn, it was the fact that everyone in Slytherin was reacting in such a way that it seemed like they were all personally insulted. Something that Malcolm was confused by, she was a witch just like they were but she just came from a different background a place without magic.

" _Why are you talking to that mudblood!_ "

Noh saw something flash in Malcolm's eyes that caused him to take off towards the voice, Noh had memorized that voice fairly quickly belonging to one Draco Malfoy. He was just as a bad as the rest of the house almost appearing disgusted whenever she walked past which caused her and him to glare at one another on mutual term by this point.

There was that little voice that sat on her shoulder that ushered onward, _Go you idiot_. Not far behind the first year quickly walked after the boy ahead of her only to come across Draco Malfoy holding the girl from yesterday's wrist in a vice grip.

"... she's my house mate, even if I did act how I usually do, who would I talk to?"

The way that the girl looked up at Draco, as if she was seeking his approval and for him to understand her position. There was something that made Noh's blood just run like there was half lava and half ice running through her veins.

She snorted and gained the attention of everyone except for Malcolm whose eyes were planted firmly on Draco. She glared at everyone in front of her, yet there was something about the one female in the group that she couldn't help but hold the glare the entire time until she she was about to ground the corner.

"Do all Selwyn's associate with mudbloods!?"

The blonde had half a mind to turn around and blast something that that pomperouslittlesnot bag, but instead she could feel her shoulders simply tense up a in anger. There Was something about that word that unsettled her greatly and made her sick to her stomach.

Noh continued through into the Great Hall, finding Daphne looking around as if she was fearful for her life by being along at the table Noh couldn't help but stand back and look at the girl. She had nothing to worry about, she had heard about the Greengrass' a well liked pureblood family that had status and money at the same time but yet they continued to work in the Wizarding World.

She had respect for that.

"You look like you're about to be eaten." Her voice was smooth and calm, despite the uneasy and sick feeling that swirled in her stomach. Daphne had smiled and apologised and before the young girl could get a word in, Noh spoke up. "What's a mudblood?"

The blonde girl looked at her housemate in shock and sadness. Everyone called her mudblood, everyone. It didn't surprise Daphne that Noh didn't know anything about it, most muggleborns wouldn't until they asked someone or… or somehow found out the meaning.

"It means dirty blood," Malcolm spoke up sourly sitting right next to Noh. "Less than those whose blood is pure. It's a slur meant to show and announce how barely a muggleborn is above muggle status- mudbloods are seen as a taint to the wizarding worlds."

Malcolm felt _her_ eyes staring this time, Daphne's lips quivered. "Purebloods… we're all nearly related to each other by this point, you know. I know the Black family were notorious for marrying their third cousins and the such."

Her eyes still burned into the side of his head, he could hear the gears turning in her head before those eyes peeled away and all that was left was the chill as air moved behind him as a fifth year walked right back. Malcolm wanted to know exactly what was special about the muggleborn beside him, she was exactly that- muggleborn in a house of twisted and sick purebloods. The dinner feast began without a cinch and their small little trio's quietness was swallowed whole by the Great Hall erupting into cheerful conversations.

Pale blue gray eyes looked down into it's goblet filled with pumpkin juice and they closed….

* * *

… As they opened to stare up at the starlit night sky. Astronomy class with the Gryffindors. It was hard to believe that by this point a month and a half had gone by and she still managed to survive this long. Noh turned to find Malcolm and his sister, whom Noh learned her name finally two weeks ago, Martel sitting together with his younger twin having fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Draco and his little gang were struggling to stay awake, although Draco was more awake than the others all because Pansy was getting too snuggly with the boy for an eleven year old. Meanwhile the Gryffindor trio as Noh called them, a little Gryffindor fraction that she included herself into during class time to stay away from the rest of her house included Hermione, Harry and Ron.

Hermione was absorbed into the lesson despite the fact that the Professor had yet to realize how many students had fallen asleep by this point. Ron was softly snoring and even drooling on top of his sloppy written piece of parchment. All the while, Harry was attempting to be mildly interested and appear awake at the same time.

Noh found herself getting along with mostly Hermione, Ron was a bit too loud and always eyeing her wrongly because of the badge that obviously screamed Slytherin if her tie didn't give it away. His brothers were no better with the teasing even if Percy was around to try to have them mind themselves.

Then there was Harry, Noh found herself relaxed around the Boy Who Lived. They exchanged words often by the second and a half week of school whenever Hermione was trying to give Ron a lesson run down of the class earlier that day. There was something about Harry that Noh found herself drawn to, and comfortable with.

"How's Malfoy been?" Harry's voice stirred Noh from her thoughts about some of these gold and red students she may have considered to be friends with. His green eyes shimmered with tiredness but also curious concern. The two of them were always the arse of Malfoy's teasing, more often with Noh since she lived with the dolt.

Her eyes swimming with annoyance and as if it were a stupid answer to ask. "The same, as per usual. Nothing different with 'im." Noh mumbled, finding herself becoming tired as well. There had been quite a few times where Noh and Draco have faced off with each other in heated … debates with each other. Her memories flocked over to one on the last day in September in the common room as the pureblood wandered in with Crabbe and Goyle.

" _Could you go somewhere else,_ _ **mudblood.**_ _" Draco snarled, his words didn't convey a question but more of a statement. His perfectly slicked back hair had only a few stray strands from his commute down into the rich common area, his tie slightly loosened._

 _From the leather sofa, her items spread in front of her on the table angled slightly with the green tinted flame in the fireplace as the current source of lighting. Noh Knight glanced upwards in a mocking way. Daphne was out with some Ravenclaws to study with and Malcolm must still be with his sister whose name Noh still did not know._

 _By this point and time, most of Slytherin semi accepted the fact that Noh was to stay; all expect for Draco's group, couple of upperclassmen such as Flint, Pucey and then there was Selwyn and Avery. It was hard to believe that such sweet younger twin siblings were related to such a hardass._

 _Avery._

 _He scared the living shit out of her, even though Noh wouldn't admit to anyone encase it found it's way to Avery himself. Endrin Avery, a fourth year whose eyes burned through her and it felt like it hurt - a lot, every time he glared. Endrin had some air about him… one thing that Noh felt as if she should never be alone with him. Ever._

 _Gray-blue eyes looked up lazily at the boy before her, his aura reeked of money, that he was so much better than everyone that was living underneath the castle roof. "No, Malfoy, I can't. Perhaps you can ask why Salazar allowed the Sorting Hat to put me here." Noh's voice was hoarse from the long hours of not bothering to talk and instead focus on her studies._

 _The blonde scowled deeply while glaring with such heat but yet he didn't bother her. Neither did the the icy look that she was throwing openly at him. Despite the fact that she wanted to stand her ground, Noh didn't feel like she really wanted to hear the whispering and the mudblood remarks. Instead, she gathered what was left of her studies and exited up the stairs and out of the common area._

 _What the muggleborn witch hadn't expected was the Dungeons stone to jab her in multiple locations along her back, nor the snarp and new throbbing pain that occurred as her head slammed against the stone._

 _Books dropped and echoed in the Dungeons but the one thing that Noh paid attention other than her throbbing head, was a thick and muscular arm pushing her against the stone wall and the red wood wand positioned against her temple._

 _Endrin Avery's eyes pierced into her soul, furious an etched image of hatred was clear across his face. It was a rarity that Noh ever heard Endrin's voice and the way he spoke that evening scared her. "Don't ever dare to speak that way to one of your superiors, you_ _ **filthy little mudblood**_ _."_

 _That night Madam Pince could not understand why she could not remove Noh Knight from the library. Her old eyes betrayed her from seeing the fear and visibly shaking forum._

Noh never told anyone about that experience, not even the Prefect that Madam Pince asked to escort her back to the Slytherin's Portrait. Of course it had been Percy Weasley who did in fact notice the slight tremble in her footing as they neared the Portrait.

On the other hand, Harry saw something flash in those watery depths - fear. Plain as day, or well night, for that matter. Ron had mentioned how no good wizards ever came out of Slytherin but Noh had to be different, she was muggleborn and she didn't seem anything like Draco Malfoy or anyone else in that house for that matter.

She was cold, indeed, calculating and for a first year really didn't seem to care what anyone thought of her. She brushed everyone off, even some of the comments that Professor Snape may make against her if she didn't do something exactly right. She was human - but not all humans could be perfect. Noh just seemed… to be perfectly flawed for some reason.

"You all may go! I didn't realize how quickly the time had gone by." The Professor released the co housed lesson, many students quickly roused from their slumber and quickly ran out of the tower and towards their inviting beds beyond their house portrait. Ron had been one of them meanwhile Hermione had gone to wait at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry reached out, he was surprised with how cold and clammy the first year Slytherin's had been. He found it curious and frightening on how she jumped to face him. The fear was there, broadly and without any defensive shields to show otherwise. Harry knew that look too well, he had the same look whenever Vernon had yelled at him when he was five.

"Noh.. you know you can talk to me, or Hermione… Ron probably isn't good use but, you can talk to us."

The gears in her head were turning and all that the blonde could do was look away and down at the ground before her small hands escaped the Gryffindor's warmth.

Noh wouldn't admit it… but she liked that warmth.


End file.
